


Мартовские игры

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку ""Ригальдо/любой первый Номер женского поколения, ключ: "А ты еще и мурлыкаешь?" </p><p>В рамках Дня св. Рукоблуда на клейморо-однострочниках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мартовские игры

К середине марта метели утихали. Сугробы начинали проседать, небо заволакивало серой пеленой, а в воздухе появлялся ни с чем не сравнимый запах сырости. Ветер раскачивал черные голые деревья в лесу, сыпал под ноги мокрой хвоей, стряхивал с веток мерзостный снегодождь.  
Еще примерно месяц, он знал, до первых подснежников на проталинах. И до первых оттаявших в лесу мертвецов.  
Все, что он ел и пил в эти дни, имело привкус сосновой коры. Он не мог спать на сырых серых простынях, ворочался, слушал, как скрипят в соседней комнате половицы. Принюхивался к запаху дома, холодного и разбухшего от влаги.   
– Иди, – говорил ему Исли. – Сделай с этим что-нибудь, я тебя прошу.   
В такие дни Ригальдо почти не огрызался, просто надевал плащ и уходил.   
Найти ее было довольно сложно. Многие из тех, с кем он пробовал, не выдерживали и одного раза. Многие пытались отбиться или удрать, мало у кого это получалось. Он помнил только одну, ширококостную, жесткую, с прямой ровной челкой над строгими серебряными глазами, которая сама поманила его и сама перед ним разделась. Может быть, поэтому ей единственной он позволил уйти, с удовлетворением глядя, как она петляет, мелькая между черных древесных стволов белым, измазанным кровью телом. Он бы не отказался повторить через год-другой, но, к сожалению, она ушла из этих земель.  
Очередная весна принесла ветер с юга, а с ним – тягучий, приторно-сладкий запах большой кошки.  
Исли снова отпустил его, и Ригальдо ушел – а возвратился только через неделю, шатаясь и приволакивая левую ногу, баюкая правую руку и теряя на ходу куски выдранной шерсти. В сенях его вырвало на пестрый половик кровью, собственным ухом и спутанным клубком темно-рыжих волос – та, в загривок которой он изо всех сил впивался, брыкалась так сильно, яростно подмахивая и заглушая его стоны протяжным мявом, что Ригальдо даже подумывал, не попытаться ли загрызть ее совсем. Однако пастей у нее было больше.   
Наверно, она смеялась ими всеми, глядя, как он сбегает, закончив, петляя и пригибаясь между сонными южными деревьями.  
– Живой? – усмехался Исли, с любопытством разглядывая его, склонив голову к плечу. – И вроде довольный? О, так ты еще и мурлыкаешь?..  
Он молчал и отдыхивался с чувством выполненного долга, поглядывая с половика на Исли с, как ему казалось, неоспоримым превосходством.  
Со стороны деревень тянуло печным дымом, а еще там протяжно и сладко орали по ночам кошки.


End file.
